The Complete Story of The Legends
by NoTimeToFail
Summary: This is the non-fictional tale of The Legends, a faction I have lead over the years of my experience within the world of Minecraft jumping through server to server. Here, you will find many secrets from the lands of old unraveling in your mind and the beginning and end of this faction as you read the very words this story has to tell.
1. Introduction

Minecraft… It is a game we all have cherished since the day of its formal release. Many interpret it only as that of a sandbox game, where you go around and build on the land you have claimed as yours to start gathering your materials… but for what? Is it so you can fight more challenging monsters? Is it so you can "complete" the game by defeating the gigantically-winged creature in the dark and gloomy world they call The End? Or is there something else, something more meaningful to not only the game but to you as well?

An unexpected form of excitement came across me during my experience in that game, one I knew would last me as long as I still played. It wasn't the gameplay alone that kept me interested for years upon years. It was the mix of turmoil and the feeling of importance within it. After around a year of owning the game, Minecraft was no longer just a game in my eyes. I saw it as an adventure with a story and characters waiting to be created by participating in the more dramatic aspect within it. There it was: an opportunity to make a story and to be a part of it, to lead it. And I did just that.


	2. Chapter 1: A Legend Born

It was a beautiful day in the land of old, where cows mooed and pigs oinked in the fields of green under the sky of light blue, the blocky sun tucking itself in, preparing for the night it knew would come in the twinkling of an eye. It was here where people conversed with each other, built magnificent structures that made the surrounding nature bloom, and lived together. It was my home.

It was PvP Legends.

The sun set that day, as the glowing white moon took its place. As normal, the mobs spread from beneath the caves of the land, seeking to kill anyone who would draw themselves near. Knowing this of course, the weak retrieved into their homes while the strong stayed out to play so they could protect their homes and gather the materials they needed to help them strive.

Then it came. We came. At the door of their base, surrounding their territory and fighting off the men guarding it, we unleashed hell upon them in hopes of gaining access to what they had to offer. With my men covered with armor and our shining-blue swords drawn, I led them into battle against our opposing faction, the Imperials. Swords clashed in this battle, and many men gave their lives away in honor by fighting in it. The night turned from pitch black to bloody red as we fought. I tried to protect my men from getting harmed any more than they already had, but as the battle went on, I began to picture the outcome. We were outnumbered, and their skills were far greater. They wiped out more than half of my people who thereafter death respawned, enraged in their loss. We had been defeated, and our faction was creeping its way out of existence. My faction was abandoned by the people who dwelled within it and called me their leader.

The Knights was forever disbanded that night, serving itself as history, never to be heard from again.

Before they could reach me so the man in charge of the Imperials could have my head, I ran off in hopes of gathering my valuables from what was left of our base. It was a structure completely made from cobblestone, with a tower-like figure and a rectangular building for the bottom with a large sign made of red wool put in large text, "The Knights." However, it was too late, as when I returned, my eyes could only see fire. It felt as if I was blinded and could only see a flaming red. They had already beaten me there.

The idea of having to start anew nearly gave me a heart attack as we had many valuables I never thought we could lose so easily. While I stood there puzzled by the idea, I watched my men leave my side to join the Imperials, as they thought they would be better off in a stronger and more durable faction.

Then came an idea of my own. It was a last resort kind of idea, an ugly and almost embarrassing idea, but it was all that was left to do after that terrorizing event; to join the Imperials along with them. I had no clue how I would be accepted in as I was the one responsible for the attack upon them.

A few days past, and I had decided to go along with that idea. I went to go and see the leader of the Imperials so I could attempt at getting any access into their faction only as a noble man. I did not seek any destruction upon them any longer, as I was prepared to make peace with them. As I approached the location of the death of my many men, I was already cowering in fear by the ambiance the outer walls of the village they had built to protect it let loose. In front of me was the entrance, a large gate made of oak wood fence. When I reached closer to it, one of the guards on the left archery tower noticed me and was heading my way. "You, down there. The man in green."

"Uh... yes?" I replied, the fear still trembling within me.

"Who are you and why have you come? If you have no reason, leave this territory immediately." As he said this, his bow was aimed directly at my heart, it seemed. I knew I had to be careful of what I said.

"My name is Carter, I... I have come to converse with your leader. I'd like to join the faction, if I may."

He stared at me, his bow still in hand with an arrow ready to penetrate my very chest. Slowly, he withdrew his weapon with a grumble under his breath. "Alright. Follow me, then. But don't you do anything suspicious or the king will have you thrown into the dungeon to rot."

"Wait... the king?"

"Yeah! You haven't heard of the king? King Miklo?"

"No, I haven't. I had no idea you were under that kind of rule."

"Oh, yes. You stand in the beginning of a new kingdom, in its first village. You're in Haven City." He said this as the gate closed behind me, leaving me feel almost trapped until I began to feel a little more welcome by the beautiful atmosphere this village showed. Good God, this village was in all aspects the definition of beautiful! It was a large field of viridian-green grass with a tall cobblestone wall surrounding it filled with non-hostile mobs wondering throughout. There were houses already built for civilians to rent and live in, though they weren't free of charge. There came a price under King Miklo's rule when it came to housing.

The guard led me to the large structure at the end of the village. This was where the king lived and commanded his orders.

"Here we are," the guard proclaimed. "I'll lead you in."

"By the way, sir... What's your name?" I asked.

"Rich245. Can't you see the nametag above my head?"

"Oh yeah... Wait, so then why did you ask me my name earlier?"

"Because I was... I uh..." He paused for a moment. He thought for a bit until he gave up on it. "Oh, forget it. Now, come on."

He walked me down the long hallway leading to the throne of the legendary king they kept talking about. There he was, the big king, sitting on his throne in awe of his newly-built kingdom. As I approached him, the first thing I noticed was his "crown." It was a golden helmet in reality, but I suppose that was just his way of roleplaying. Then I noticed his name, Miklo137. That was pretty darn close to his formal name.

"King Miklo, we have a guest. His name is Carter and he claims he is interested in joining the faction."

"Is that so?" the king asked with a sarcastic tone. "Wait... Carter? The leader of the Knights?"

"Not anymore," I assured him. "I've come to start anew, to start fresh. All of my men have left my side and have joined yours, and I thought to do the same."

"I see... Let me speak with my men. I'll have word of confirmation in a moment." After giving him some time to converse with his faction containing the people who used to serve me, he approached me, ready to answer.

"Mr. Luigi," he calls me. That was a part of my Minecraft name, by the way. Many called me Luigi, so it never came to my surprise when I heard that name. "I'll have a deal with you. If you can pass a short test I'm going to give you, then I will allow you to be a part of my faction." I agreed to his game, and he set forth upon me the rules I had to follow. If I agreed to what was right and disagreed to what was wrong, I would be in. There were three rules of which I replied the correct responses to, and I then gained access to his faction, to live under his rule. I was now an Imperial.

I was greeted by many of the faction members; Wilburr13, Ssuunday, Tailwhip8, 64StackOf46, TheLegends4, Awesomedudexxx, Jack157y, btw012, and even Rich245. I became very good friends with 64StackOf46 and Ssuunday as they treated me with respect and were people who were willing to stay by my side, and TheLegends4 has always been a good friend of mine as I had already known him for years before. These three people, I felt, were very special in my view. They were like no other. I later invited other friends into the faction like Porkster123 (also a very good friend of mine), thenightwatch3r (another really good friend), and soccernut4 (I've known her since I was 5).

We were all friends at the point of where I settled in and bought myself a house. It costed me around 35 diamonds, but I bought it even though it was a fairly small house. I put a large green L in the front of the house and as for the floor, I replaced the carpet with different shades of green in a checker-like pattern: cactus green and lime green. That house was life for me and I often would find myself juking out with my jukebox inside of it. I even added an upstairs to it later on.

Not everyone had a home as the houses there were pretty expensive. I felt bad for those who didn't have any kind of house because once you got one, you could do whatever you wanted to it as long as you didn't change it too dramatically.

Haven City was thriving more and more each day we played, and I never got tired of the place. It was until one day when things changed suddenly and the faction fell out of place. The village was finally raided by a faction named Hydra and we had lost against their attack. This made Miklo enraged, so enraged that he gave up on his own faction and left us entirely. This left everyone shocked for days. We were left with no king, no leader, no one to guide us.

A child unworthy of royalty stepped up to the throne to take his place by the name of Jack157y, who was a formal Imperial himself. The rest of the faction disagreed with his choice, as many found him immature as he was foolish in what he did. The rest of the Imperials sought to take him down and steal his throne, and that they did. With our swords and armor combined, we overthrew his position as the new "king" and gave it to someone else, someone who deserved it probably more than anyone at the time. That man was 64StackOf46, or Stack, I called him.

Stack was Miklo's second in command and was the most loyal to him. He and I had also grown a great bond between each other as best friends which, of course, influenced me to vote for him as well. Stack became the new king of the Imperials and led us back into shape, just as Miklo did when things were right. All was well for a while after that and we didn't have too many problems or big changes. It wasn't until later on when things took a sharp turn down the dark and gloomy road ahead.

A foul day came when Stack changed the rules, changed the game. The way of the Imperials was always to conquer the strong and aid the weak. Stack looked at this for a while and thought to himself, "Why not conquer the strong... AND the weak? Yes... that is the way it should be." Already, there was corruption taking place in the mind of my greatest friend. Something was wrong, and I didn't know what it was. It wasn't until I saw the way he was acting and the things he had been doing when I realized he had become corrupted. It wasn't the people he hung out with or the amount of diamonds he had that caused that corruption. It was his hunger for power that was increasing by the day.

"Stack? What's gotten into you, man?" I asked, almost terrified of what would come out of his mouth.

"Things are changing, Carter... Things must be changed, people must be killed... Both the weak and the strong do not deserve to live. So long as you are under my rule, you will aid me in the killing of many whether they are guilty or innocent."

"But... why? Stack, this isn't you... Snap out of it, dude!"

"Enough! I will have my way, and if you so choose to disobey me by my rule of law, I will have you slaughtered!"

"No, Stack... This isn't the Imperials! This is... This is tyranny! You can't be serious!" When no one was looking, the man then backhanded me against what was left of the wall of his throne room, his sword in hand, prepared for any calamity he thought I might cause.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it if you're against this, hmm? Kill me? My men have me well-protected and I can fight for myself even better as I am far more skilled than them all!"

"Then...," I paused to cough and catch my breath after being pounded against the wall, my hand covering my left cheek where he struck. "...Then I'm done! I'm taking my things and leaving this faction! I'm through with your dictatorship!"

"Then go! Go before I end your game!" He then sent me back to my house to gather my belongings.

I packed everything I had and left the small village they had created after the destruction of Haven. Before I went, I warned everyone of Stack's extortion. Many of them either did not care or didn't believe me and told me I was better off gone if I was going to believe that. The only people that joined me in my rebellion were thenightwatch3r (Harper) and btw012 (Bryce), as they believed and agreed with me about the subject. The three of us set out to prepare ourselves so we could one day return to take down the man who was once my best friend. As great of a bond we used to share, it was time to move on from that as I had to realize he was no longer my friend, but a formal enemy. I knew we had to stop his devilish deeds before he could do any more harm than he was already doing to the many innocent players among the land. But why us? Why is it that we had to put a stop to Stack?

Because we were the only ones capable of it. There was no other choice, and if we wouldn't do it, who would? Nearly all of my friends were practically brainwashed by Stack's reign upon the innocent and all other factions bowed to him or cowardly hid from the sight of the Imperials. Harper, Bryce, and I formed another faction to stand against his.

The Crusaders had one goal: to put an end to Stack's reign of terror.


End file.
